marvel_crossover_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Apocalypse
Evan Eustace Rockford goes by many names. As a Knight Agent attached to S.W.O.R.D.'s Migration Interdictions Bureau(MIB), he describes in his own words, "I've Been Everywhere And Everything" WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! This article contains too much information. Please read the fanfiction first! :) MIB Multi Universe: Evan Seized Chapter One: Please Don't Do This, P! http://e31.deviantart.com/art/Please-Don-t-do-This-P-Agent-Y-s-POV-634066056 Evan is the latest host to a corrupted Eternal named Merrikan, whose ability to merge with others to prolong his life has taken him through much of history. Evan's history so far Beginnings Evan Eustace Rockford was born the fourth of four children born to Thomas & Teresa Maria Del Carmen De San Diego De Rockford. He was spoiled as a child, and quite often took delight in causing trouble for his older siblings; Victor, Lorena, & Khristine. Growing up in a colonia in the rural Lower Rio Grande of Texas, Evan enjoyed sneaking off to do his own thing, mainly creating imaginary worlds and giving character identifies to the few used toys he had. However all that changed when The New Haven family moved in next door. The Bad Things He Did To Me Evan's siblings were very eager when the New Haven family moved into their neighborhood, which lacked any neighbors their age before they moved in. The Rockford Siblings quickly befriended the New Haven Children, and Evan became the object of desire for the youngest, Alice New Haven. However the Rockford's were unaware of The New Haven's connection to Hydra and dark rites that were practiced by their cult that was dedicated to revereing The Six Fingered Hand. Geoffrey New Haven, the eldest of their children, was being groomed as a warlock trained in the tantric worship of the Middle Eastern trinity of Baal, Molech, and Astarte. Under going ritual molestation by the cult priests, Geoffrey learned forbidden rites to seize the hearts of others and control them to his will. Geoffrey tried to form a relationship with Lorie Rockford, but her parents did trust the strange boy who unseemingly was obsessed with the opposite sex. But her parents did not mind if her brother Victor hung out with Geoffrey and his brothers, and little Evan was allowed to tag along, and that which happened next altered Evan's life forever. Geoffrey and his brothers convinced Evan that they could turn him into a girl if he enjoined in a physical relationship with him and his brothers. Evan was intrigued by the idea of becoming a girl, so he consented to the relationship. However the child Evan became suspicious and related to his mother, what was going on. His mother was an ACME Detective who investigated the situation at The New Haven household and discovered that the family was part of a secret cult of ritual abuse that masqueraded as a church, and Geoff was not only molesting her son, but many other children in the neighborhood without the consent of the cult. She came up a crazy plan, convincing young Evan to openly admit his relationship with Geoff. The New Haven boy denied the relationship, but cult leaders had his parents transfer him to a military school and he went away. Evan was reviled by the neighborhood, as many of his traditional Mexican relatives wanted nothing to do with the strange boy who had sent someone away many of the teenaged boys admired for his parents willingness to supply him with whatever he wanted, even things they weren't allowed to have. That Big Freak Many in his family ganged up and bullied Evan in mass at school, and many of his relatives didn't want anything to do with the boy. And Evan was a topic of derision and hatred among the gatherings of the local macho men in the neighborhood, some who were related, but disowned the boy because of his appearing attraction to his fellow males. Geoffrey's brothers kept up the bad talk about Evan, to conceal their own culpability in the abuse. Evan's mother Detective San Diego underwent a nervous breakdown, and whispers mounted that she had lost her mind over what her son had become, and Evan blamed himself over what happened to her. And the insistant bullying further made Evan feel ashamed, and he began to talk about throwing himself in front if a school bus in class, and teachers became concerned over his despair. Freddy Fazbear's Happy Youths Academy Evan's counselor Mister Scott became concerned for the boy, so he had him put into the Special Education program where he could try to future the boy's growth as a person. Mister Scott wasn't just a guidance counselor, but actually a former member of F.L.A.G.(Front Line Action Group) who was doing a favor for Evan's mother, who was secretly the Detective Carmen San Diego of Acme Detectives. And worried that her enermies might find out about her children and seek to harm them to get revenge. Mister Scott was actually the alien code named Effigy, who at one time leader of The Front Line, and a shape-shifting Skrull who decided he loved America. However he revealed sensitive information to the press, and had taken up the identity of Effigy/Mister Scott http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/effigy_firstlline.html Evan however received rather mysterious letter telling him he had been selected for an all expense trip to talk at Freddy Fazbear's Happy Youths Academy in New York City. Evan was excited by the prospect of the trip, but his father, Thomas didn't want him to go as he personally was struggling with Alcoholism and was afraid of the condition of his of his wife's insanity. But Carmen arranged where Mister Scott would escort Evan to New York City to look out for the boy's safety. But the letter was sent by Project New Genesis, a FLAG Project that was loyal to The Devil's Advocate, a group that looking to experiment on children with Inhuman potential, by exposing them to Terrigen and other mutagens to build an army of empowered soldiers. Geoffrey New Haven, now an adult, worked at the center as a Security Guard in official capacity, but actually had the job of culling out any children that dangerously exhibited bad side effects to the experiments. The troubled children sent to the center where given the run of the pizzeria for free and all the pizza they wanted to eat, the official story so that they would recover from any bad experiences that led to their becoming emotionally Ill. And guidance counselors worked with the children personally in a nurturing environment where they could recover. And the whole project was funded by industrialist, Howard Stark. HEAD-ON THE HELLION At Weapons Plus Massachusetts Academy WARLOCK Powers And Abilities Thanks to his union with the corrupted Eternal, Merrikan, Evan can change the atomic make up of matter at will that he comes into contact with, provided he has enough energy to effect the change, the density of the matter he must manipulate, and the time/effort that must be spent to transmogrify to matter. This gives him the following abilities SHAPESHIFTING Age Modes: Able to look younger or Older at will. Human Shifting: Able to duplicate any human he becomes familiar with their structure, usually through manipulation of that human's body with his powers. Can access powers, but it's difficult for him to mimic powers as it makes it harder for him to maintain the shape and using said powers rapidly drains energy. Evan can also use this energy copying to perform sorcer spells, however he is deathly afraid of using magic as it once made him turn evil. Shape Shifter/Identity Crisis: Evan can become the person he imitates, even recovering what they knew last time he became familiar with that person's structure. However he can be so immersed in the role, he must have those familiar with his own identity to remind him he's not the person he's copied. Kaleidoscope Eyes: Evan's natural eye color is red, however he prefers to be seen with Dark Hazel eyes. He can change his eye color at will as well as his shape. Limb Transformation: Evan can transform his body parts into either parts from other creatures he's familiarized himself with, such as crab claws or tentacles. He can also detach body parts and control them remotely. His cells are nano cyborgs, allowing transformation from organic to in organic at will.\ Magical Pants: Can change the matter around him into any clothing he needs. Morphic Resonance: Evan's "scar" basically his lips that stretch up to his ears, is the hardest thing for him to conceal, so he only conceals it when he needs to. However if he grins widely in another form, the scar will begin to form on his cheeks. Multiform Balance: Evan can shift between organic and Inorganic with ease, but it's hard for him to become completely inorganic as it takes him more energy to do so. But he will do so to become invulnerable to attacks. My Instincts Are Showing: Evan when angered greatly, will show his lip scar and his teeth will become cartoon shark like. Rubber Man: Can shape and morph himself into any shape, but there are trade offs to become a large stone verses and an animal. Evan tends to desire to stay in that form and a will coaxing will be needed to remind him to transform back. Usually a kick works. Sexier Alter Ego: Evan can assume the form of any person he's come to know the structure of. He can easily assume the form of more attractive people he's copied in the past. Sex Shifter: Evan can assume the forms of either sex, sometimes altering the structure of a human form he's familiar with and gender bending it to create less recognizable form. Shapeshifting Mashup; Evan does this when mixing organic and inorganic forms. Experience has taught him to be careful when combining the two, however those powers which can transmute can damage him when he's attempting this. Extreme cold can cause a electrocution of his organic parts, if it's sudden. Size Shifter: Evan can assume humongous size as a colossal giant, or shrink to the size of an "Angel On The Head of A Pin", however the change expends energy rapidly. However Evan prefers humongous size if he's going to attempt a direct assault, his huge size and inorganic armor will shield him from powerful attacks such as explosives that the enemy can throw at him. He will usually shrink to take advantage of the fog of battle to attack the enemy's more vulnerable positions. (Ideas taken from TV Tropes.org article on SHAPESHIFTING) Category:Characters